Is This For Real?
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: Oromis tells Eragon a secret. A secret that only he knows. Will this change the way Eragon feels about Saphira forever? Chapter 4 is... UP! Hooray! I'm proud of myself! Now, I'm slowly making a SaphiraxEragon!
1. A spell and a waste of time

Is This for Real?

An Eragon Fan Fiction.

Note: I don't own Eragon, Eldest, OR Eragon the movie. I wish I did though. And the reason why Eragon says his spells in English because they're really talking in the Ancient Language.

Eragon was taking lessons with Oromis. "Now, Eragon, I will tell you a secret that only I have ventured to know." He winced at a sudden pain in his body. "Are you okay Oromis?" Eragon asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Now, this special spell will take away half of your energy, so be aware," Oromis took out a scroll and gave it to the young Dragon Rider. "You must go back to your room and read it there. ONLY, there." Oromis winced again at another pain.

"Thank you Master. I will keep my promise." Eragon bowed, and left with the scroll.

As soon as Eragon was outside, Saphira swooped up to his side. _How was your training today, little one?_ She asked.

_Strangely short. Oromis gave me this scroll and said to read it in my room._

_Well let's investigate this scroll!_ Eragon climbed on his dragon's back and flew away.

_Time to get reading, _Eragon said as he opened the scroll. There was a message.

_Eragon,_

_This is a spell that will make Saphira a human for a limited time as the next full moon. ONLY USE THIS SPELL WHEN YOU CAN HANDLE IT._

_Oromis._

Eragon just gaped. Saphira growled. _Why would I want to be a human? I am fine as a dragon._

_Maybe you just want to see what I live like._ Eragon stared at the paper. _Do you want to try it?_

_As soon as you're strong enough, little one._

_I'm strong now. You might want to link with me, just in case._

Eragon easily broke thorough the barrier in his mind and said, "Turn my dragon to human!" and held out his hand. White light flew out of it and flew in circles around Saphira's body. She roared. The roar soon turned into a scream as she turned into a human. Saphira's body shrank as the light washed over her. Eragon suddenly felt tired. And fell, unconscious to the floor.

Eragon woke up on the floor to find a beautiful elf standing over him. Her hair was as red as fire and her eyes were as blue as Saphira's scales. The elf crouched down and said, _Are you okay, little one?_

_Saphira? _Eragon wondered aloud. _Wow, you look better than Arya!_

_I'd consider that as a compliment, little one. _Saphira said.

Eragon answered, _Oh, and now I'M bigger so I'm going to call you little one._

_You try that, _Saphira said with sudden anger. Her elven eyes narrowed more than usual.

"You can talk like this, now you're human" said Eragon,

_I prefer to talk like this._

"If you insist," said Eragon. "Let's go and eat. I'm hungry after that spell"

_Let's fly._

"You're not a dragon anymore remember?"

_Ah yes, a drawback. Just as I suspected._

Eragon smiled, and started the descend down the flight of stairs.

Eragon and Saphira finally stepped the last step. _These things are useless, and time taking! _ She exclaimed.

"You get used to them after a while." Eragon said. He started to feel like he was normal, which was a weird feeling for him. Eragon and Saphira walked to the forest.

The news of a new, mysterious elf went around Ellesmera faster than a dragon. Of course, most of them know Oromis like the back of their delicate hands and just looked at the sky and mumbled "Oromis" and went back to their usual business.

Thankies sooo much for reading my widdle chappie! I shall write more, so be patient!

Fathom


	2. A strappy elf and a mysterious being

Hey yall! I'm writing my 2nd chapter a bit earlier as I got soo many reviews! Also, thanks to Given-Inside for a few helpful pointers! Also, if you want more of this, I want at least 1 more review. Can you handle it?

Anyhoo, back to the story.

Chapter 2.

_Okay, this is how we hunt,_ Eragon was explaining to Saphira, who has recently turned into an elf for a limited time. **[I suggest reading Chapter 1if you just clicked on this **

_Curse those tiny hopping things! _Exclaimed Saphira as another tiny hopping thing (a rabbit) as yet got away._ How many times must I be feeble and bow down to one of those!_

_Enough to make them not intimidated at you, _Eragon said. _They're coming a bit more to you now as you look like an elf._

_I'm not an elf, just look like one,_ Saphira said grumpily. The beautiful elf, even for elven standards, stomped away.

Eragon sighed, killed a rabbit with a death spell and ignited a fire and started to cook it. Now, if you have read Eldest, you will know that elves only eat vegetables and fruit, so Eragon felt like he was going to throw up as he was cooking it. Saphira, driven by the aroma, walked back to where Eragon is, looking very pale.

_I prefer them raw, you know._

_Well, after all the trouble of cooking it, _at cook he cringed, _you're gonna eat it._

_Very well, _Saphira snapped. She snatched it deceased rabbit out of Eragon's hands (with a "Hey!" as a you're welcome) and started biting into it, giving Eragon annoyed looks every few bites. _You're welcome,_ said Eragon, and he got another look.

Elhodier was a rare thing as an elf; he was still a child. This annoyed him as being treated like this. He was 30! Not 10! Why do all the bigger elves pick on him? As to get away from the bullies, he takes lots of walks in the nearby forest. He will talk to the birds, the animals, or even just stare at the sky, wondering how high all the clouds are.

One day, he was walking barefooted in the forest (which he regularly does) and was surprised to hear a loud noise in the human language.

"Hey!"

Now, it was customary to learn the human language as to help the Varden, so Elhodier knew what the voice said. What surprised him was that no human has ever stepped in Ellesmera for over a hundred years. Elhodier, as still being a child (by elf standards) he went over to investigate.

Now, being in the forest for 2 decades, Elhodier knew stealth, so he went to where the voice was, as quietly as possible. When he was near enough to see who made the noise, he saw a rather beautiful elf, with hair as red as the sun and eyes as blue as bodies of water. Sitting down near her, was a human that looked much like an elf. But with Elhodier's keen eyes, he could see a bit of stubble. Yes, this was Eragon, one of the 2 last Dragon Riders, but where Saphira is and who is this elf he doesn't know. Well, Elhodier thought, with a bit of stealth, he must find out.

Thanks once again for reading the next chappie! A full description of Elhodier will be in the next chapter. Now, I STILL expect one more review to continue my story, so hit that review button that I covet so much.  Thanks for reading!

Fathom.


	3. Author note I KNOW THIS ISN'T ALLOWED

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Hi peoples, Fathom here. I decided to answer a few questions and statements:**

**To Galbatorix123: Yeah, I made bully elves so they won't seem a bit like Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's, but then why would Elhodier go walking in the forest? I got a bit desperate.**

**To Given-Inside: I agree. Alas, I wrote this story in the morning and was still a bit tired and I'm too lazy to write it again.**

**To BlindingFirefly: Actually, I based Elhodier on Dara. The idea is yours, how much to I owe you?**

**To BlindingFirefly AGAIN: My forum is called ERagon noobies unite!. Note the extra capital R.**

**To Jack Stellinton's Mistress: I know I have to make them longer, but I run out of ideas and the writer's block holds them back. Don't worry, a siege is planned next week.**

**To Jack Stellinton's Mistress AGAIN: Saphira shall always be prettyful, elf or dragon **

**To Spottedstar106: Well, no offence, she doesn't make a fire and sits there coking it on a stick! (Idea…) Well, she COULD blast them with fire. I'll remember that.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING MY CHAPPIES!! I OWE YOU GUYS A BROWNIE.**

**Fath ;)**


	4. A scared elf kid and a freak run away

Fathom here again! People just love this story! I am quite surprised. If you have any comments on how to make this even better, please, don't hesitate to contact me! By PM.

Chapter 3 (but is meant to be 4)

Eragon heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" He said, turning his head around with inhuman speed.

_Probably a wild animal, _Saphira said. _Do not dwell on it._

_I don't know, it could be a wild animal. A boar or something._

_Eragon! _Saphira snapped, a scowl appearing faintly on her elven face. _You have braved a Shade, the Ra'zac and even a Dragon Rider and you still fear a boar? Anyway, you have me. _She stood up boldly.

_You're not a dragon anymore, remember! _Eragon pointed out.

_Curses!_ Saphira said and sat down again glumly. She stared at a bush. Then, she saw a leaf slightly, just slightly, move. As being an elf, she could even see something dark ran swiftly near the clearing. Saphira put on her most intimidating face, stood up and faced a few bushes.

_What is it? _Eragon asked, standing up next to her. _You see anything?_

_Someone was spying on us, _Saphira replied.

"Show yourself!" Eragon shouted at the bushes. Then out stepped an elven boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Realizing he was caught, Elhodier stepped out on the bushes. He blushed involuntarily at the sight of the elven woman and the human. He couldn't look at them in the eye, so he just stared glumly at his feet in shame. "Why were you spying on us?" said the human rather coldly. The elf just continued to look angrily at Elhodier.

"I don't usually see a lot of elves in this part of the forest. It's like my sanctuary."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No sir."

The look on the human's face softened. He stood silent for a moment and then the elf woman's face softened as well.

"Well, this part _is _pretty deserted when Saphira and I come here," The Dragon Rider said and made a gesture towards the elf woman. Elhodier's eyes went wide. As still being pretty young, he hasn't even _heard_ if Oromis so he didn't even _think _that this elf was Saphira. Not knowing what to say or do, he fled form that weird area of the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saphira finally exhaled and sat down. What an extraordinary day this has been! First not eating her usual breakfast this morning, then being turned into an elf, eating some meat _cooked_, and now meeting an elf boy! At the moment her only guideline was Eragon. _He _knew what this weird land was. Oh, how Saphira wished to be back at her hatchplace, flying in the Spine, without a care in the world! But noo, she was stuck in an elven city with weird people that don't even eat properly! By then, Saphira had lost it.

_That's it, I'm leaving!_

_Wait! Come back! _Screamed out Eragon as his dragon turned and ran away from the direction of Ellesmera, flapping her hands as if she thought they were wings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dun dun DUUUUUN!!!! What will Eragon do? Will Saphira reach her mysterious destination, and will I get a cookie?! Find out, next update.

P.S. I know I was meant to do a description of Elhodier, but I really wasn't stuffed to do it. But one will come!

Hope to see HEAPS of reviews!

Your friend,

Fathom xxx


	5. A feeling and a dream

AAAGH

AAAGH! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN AAAAGES!! AAAAAAAGH!! tears head in

Sorry, I just saw this and it was giving puppy eyes, so I decided to write. GET OFF MY BACK NOW, WILL YA?!

Saphira sighed and sat down. She was lost. She had no idea what to do, how to do it, and the way to do it. She sighed again, tears brimming her eyes. She didn't even try to hold them back.

She cried. The first time a dragon had ever cried. She cried that she felt so... happy. She cried that she had a full on spaz at Eragon. She cried that there was no other kind, except for Thorn and Shruikan. She cried that she was no longer the sense of attention.

She felt a presence in her mind. It was Eragon, trying to look for her. She saw a brief image, of him going to burn down the forest to look for her, but she prudently shoved it away. She didn't want a lecture by a hatchling at the moment.

Eragon sighed. Saphira was missing. A HUGE blunder for a Dragon Rider. She was one of the most respected creatures in the land, and Eragon just HAD to be selfish and fill his needs.

Saphira is one of the most important females in Eragon's life, up there with Nasuada and Arya. She was the only one who actually understands him, even in times of darkness. A vague thought crossed his mind, of him burning down the forest to find her, but he pushed it away.

Then he remembered: The link. He reached out with his mind, ignoring all the forest animals, and found her. She was sitting, crying, angry and sad, relieved and infuriated, everything emotion at once. But it was like a fight, anger and sadness always won. She pushed his mind away from her.

Eragon sighed, and sat down. A feeling went through him, making his face feel hot. She sprinted away into a secluded spot, and yelled with both his mind and voice and heart.

"_Saphira, I love you!"_

Elhodier made his way back to Ellesmera. He was tired; it was late, and Eragon and Saphira were missing. The elves were calm on the outside, but on the inside, fear lurked. Could have something happened? Are they holding a tour of Du Weldenvarden? Are they trying to go back to Carvahall?

Elhodier shook his head. She was being silly. He was young. According to his parents, he was a late bloomer, not the real person he was meant to be. He was destined to be a walk whisperer (AN: Bahahahaha.), be one with the wolves, like his father.

But, he didn't want to be that. He wanted to be a courier, a sprinter of the woods, a messenger of the elves. But only the best could get that, and he could barely lift up a sword.

His brother was a courier. He was one of the two who were killed by the Urgals, one of the protectors of Arya. His family mourned, Ellesmera mourned, but slowly, anger boiled. Galbatorix will make one mistake, and the elves will be there, swords and spears in hand, to kill or be killed.

Well, thank you for reading! Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to update!

I'm working on my other stories, so STAY TUNED!

Flamers, come on, I'm not scared of you, you wusses.

If anyone wants to beta, BE MY GUEST! Just contact me, please.


End file.
